Hereafter
by thebloodfiend
Summary: Azula has escaped from prison and is holding the entire Southern Watertribe hostage with the help of fellow prisoners. She has one demand: To see her mother. Zutara and Tokka, with some Maiko, Kataang, and Sukka.
1. Steam

**Hereafter**

**Chapter 1 - Steam**

When I returned from the sauna Mai was waiting for me in my room. She didn't like to relax there with me because she said it made her feel old when her skin pruned. Feeling old made her feel more depressed and you can take it from there. I don't think anybody could get more depressed than Mai when she was in a mood. Lucky for me she hadn't been in one of those for a few weeks now. She was lying on my bed when I opened the door to my room as if she owned it. We weren't even married yet and she stayed in my presence when I all I had on was a towel.

"Finally back from that soggy hell huh?" She asked while stretching and sitting up. She rubbed her eyes as if she had been sleeping but I knew she had slipped in here just five minutes ago.

"You should join me sometime. Its relaxing." I walked to my closet and started to pick out what I was going to wear for the rest of the day.

"Please, and ruin my skin." She gave a short laugh and laid back down upon my bed.

"Actually the more time you spend in a sauna the more you open your pores. That's good for your skin." I picked out one of my countless red shirts and skimmed through the pants. Everything I owned was either red or brown. Sometimes even I would have liked a change of color.

"And who told you that? Was it that watertribe girl?" Her tone made it sound like a bad thing.

"No, it was her brother. He invited me to join him the last time we where in Ba Sing Sei. That was what two years ago now?" I picked out a pair of reddish brown pants. Rust was the color I think.

"I guess so. Shame you haven't seen your darling little friends since that celebration in your Uncle's tea shop. Maybe we should invite them over sometime." I sensed a bit of sarcasm in her voice.

"I've sent some letters to Aang. He keeps saying he'll visit but his travels keep getting in the way. Katara and Toph are traveling with him and without Appa they'd have a hard time getting here without Aang. Besides they probably want to keep seeing the world. Or feeling it in Toph's case" I moved to my mirror to comb out my hair. I hadn't let it grow much during the past few years. I looked pretty much the same except for that I had grown a bit more in height. My black hair stayed a shaggy mess in front of eyes without the top knot.

Mai got off of my bed and walked over to me."Speaking of letters, a messenger told me to tell you that a hawk had come for you while you were in the sauna. Let me help you with that." She put her hands on my head and started playing with my hair.

"That's not helping. Did he say who the letter was from?" I wondered if Aang had remembered to write to me. Or if Katara had written. My mind shifted to the unsent letters in my drawer. I'd never send them to her now but it felt wrong to keep them there. Even though I wasn't sure of how I felt I'd never tell anyone about them.

From behind she wrapped her arms around my neck."I think he said your Uncle. I'm not sure though because he was stuttering a lot. It sounded more like GEN-ER-AL-I-I-RO-H."

I broke away from her embrace and headed for the door. "Uncle... It could be important. How often does he write to me?"

She covered her mouth and laughed."At least dress yourself Zuko." I blushed and quickly collected my clothes. Mai excused herself while I put on my attire. When I was fully dressed I walked down the hall to the mail room. My servant number had drastically decreased with the increasing rebellions within the Firenation. Many couldn't support their families on the meager salary they made as maids or butlers while the price of rice continued to go sky high.

The servants bowed as I passed them. They weren't bows out of respect though, more out of spite. Not a single one of them liked me. I was still considered a traitor in many of their eyes. Although they all disliked Azula they would much rather have had a ruler that was true to their country and stood by it even against the Avatar than a double traitor prince who defeated their soon to be Firelord with a waterbender. I don't think any of them liked that a waterbender, Katara, had taken down Azula. They especially hated when they saw that she wasn't going to be my Firelady but rather the Avatar's girl. They despised me for that.

The palace wasn't that difficult to navigate through. Sometimes I wished that it was more elaborate like the Earth King's in Ba Sing Sei. But I suppose that came from growing up in it. When you see something over and over again everyday it ceases to have an outstanding effect.

"Where is the hawk that arrived for me?" I asked one of the messengers who was organizing outgoing mail. His eyes told me that very important news was inside the scroll as I had percieved.

"Here it is my Firelord." He bowed and placed the scroll above his head offering it to me.

I took it and unrolled it on his desk. My brow furrowed as I read it and I felt my heart race faster in panic.

To My Nephew, Firelord Zuko

I have just been informed by the prison guards in the Southern Watertribe that Princess Azula has escaped with the help of the other prisoners. They are holding the entire tribe hostage and has threatened to kill everyone, including the children. I have requested you and the Avatar's company in Ba Sing Sei immediately. Azula has given but one demand. She wants her mother delivered to her in two months or everyone will suffer.

Your Loving Uncle

General Iroh

**AN: I figured that the worst firebending criminals would be kept in the south pole after the war because it is so cold. The cold would make bending harder for firebenders. But Azula is a genious. Also there are less people there than the north pole so they'd be able to build a bigger prison. Also reviews inspire me to continue writing so please review. Thanks**


	2. Fog

Hereafter

Chapter 2 - Fog

When Aang said I hadn't lived until I had seen him ride a hog monkey I agreed to go to the jungle with him to find some. When Aang said I hadn't seen the world until I saw the ruins of the Dragon King's palace I went with him on a week long journey that got us nowhere but lost. When Aang said I had never breathed fresh air until I had climbed Phoenix Peak I agreed and we spent nearly a month trying to find the best way to climb it without disturbing the hibernating turkey-bears. By the time he insisted that it wasn't worth living until I had bended water from Silver Monkey Creek I was sure I had seen more of the world than anybody ever had and then some in less than two years.

"Katara you have to believe me. The fish-monkeys really talk. And the water is like silver in the moonlight. The monks only went there during full moons to get the full effect." As he talked his face filled up with a child like excitement even though he was now 15.

I rolled up my sleeping bag and started to clean the camping area."I believe you Aang. But don't you think that maybe we ought to settle down in one place? We haven't stayed in one city for more than a week."

He got up to help me clean."I know, I know but there's so much to see. And I want to show everything to you." He was so sweet at times but eventually it wears out.

"How long has it been since we've been to Ba Sing Sei? We haven't seen Sokka in forever. And we haven't seen Zuko in two years." Thinking about how long its been since the war ended was kind of shocking. My whole life the world had been at war and I was one of the people who had helped to stop it.

"Sokka knows where we are, you write don't you? And Zuko has Mai to worry about. Besides your all the company I need." I almost laughed at that. Me, Appa, and Momo.

Toph stomped out of her earthtent."And what about me? Am I not important now?"

He cringed."And Toph, lets not forget Toph."

"You better not forget Twinkletoes." Toph had grown in height to rival me but her boyish attitude stood stead fast. Although I'd never tell Aang this Toph could be more manly than him at times.

"Aang have you ever considered that maybe I want more company than you and Toph. I like traveling with you. And you know I love you but it would be nice to have some stability." He put down the bag he was packing and picked up Momo as if he were thinking. Sometimes I caught him talking to Momo when he was alone.

"I'm with Sugerqueen on this one. I was thinking about going back to my parents. No offense but I can't exactly enjoy all of these marvelous things that require eye sight. And I sort of miss Sokka." Toph would never admit it but I think had a crush on my brother even though he was dating Suki now.

He rubbed the back of his neck and squinted into the horizon. "What's that?" he asked pointing off to the south. I shrugged as he grabbed his glider to inspect further. When he came back he held a scroll in his hands that had a royal Firenation seal on it. I wondered if it was a letter from Zuko. He had sent a few to Aang asking us to visit some time but none specifically to any of us. I wondered how he was doing with Mai now. I never thought of Zuko much until he wasn't around. I sort of missed his bad tea and lame jokes.

Aang's face contorted into one of rage when he read the letter. "I think you'll be getting your trip to see your brother Katara." He handed the scroll to me. I read it silently and felt something go horribly wrong inside.

"Well, whats it say? Read it!" Toph yelled.

I cleared my throat and began

To Aang the Avatar and Friends

I am sorry to inform you that Princess Azula has escaped from jail and is holding the citizens of the Southern Watertribe hostage with the help of the other prisoners. She has threatened to kill them unless we give into her wishes. She wants her mother to be delivered to her in two months time. We request your and the Firelords prescense in Ba Sing Sei immediately.

Sincerly

General Iroh


End file.
